Urban Planning
Urban Planning is Nagi's third Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It occurs in the morning near the transport airship on North Founders Street in the Commercial District of New Los Angeles. Dialogue : "Ah, Cross." : "It's good to see that you're learning your way around the city." : "It's been a while since I've had a chance to stroll through the commercial district like this. It's made quite an impression on me." : "How about you? I can't help but wonder how you see this city of ours, Cross." : Praise: "Answer that it's just like being back on Earth." :: "Heh heh. I guess even an amnesiac can sense how much New LA feels like home." :: "Of course, we can't recapture the scale of an actual Earth city overnight. New LA will need time to grow." :: "But it isn't nostalgia that moved me earlier. I was struck by something else." :: "Mira is the first planet we humans have ever colonized." :: "Even as we struggle with the Ganglion and the missing Lifehold, we've managed to ally with xenoforms and eke out a fairly good existence as well." :: "As I gaze upon this natural landscape, seeing passing humans and xenoforms interacting peacefully with one another, it starts to restore my faith." :: "Perhaps this universe isn't so wretched after all." : Observe: "Comment on humans and xenoforms living together." (+ ) :: "I was struck by the exact same thing. It's truly wonderful." :: "Mira is the first planet we humans have ever colonized." :: "Even as we struggle with the Ganglion and the missing Lifehold, we've managed to ally with xenoforms and eke out a fairly good existence as well." :: "As I gaze upon this natural landscape, seeing passing humans and xenoforms interacting peacefully with one another, it starts to restore my faith." :: "Perhaps this universe isn't so wretched after all." : Question: "Grill Nagi about when the city will finally be finished." :: "Heh. You don't mince words, do you?" :: "I certainly hope you aren't that…pointed when you're speaking with the director general." :: "With BLADE claiming so much of the city's manpower, the construction teams are seriously understaffed." :: "As a result, the city itself is progressing at a relatively sluggish pace. I think that's something we'll just have to endure for the foreseeable future." :: "However, I'm well aware that this city will be too small for all of us once we reclaim our real bodies." :: "At that point, we plan to enlist the help of our new xenoform friends and strive to complete projects at a more aggressive pace. Here's hoping for the best." : "In any case, if you don't mind, I'm going to walk around this area a little bit more." : "I'm here looking for a teacup that I can keep in your section of the barracks." : "It's been a pleasure, Cross." Gallery Nagi's 3rd Heart to Heart.jpeg|"Urban Planning" Heart-to-Heart location Category:Nagi Heart-to-Hearts